


Like It's a Bad Word (Say My Name)

by ThePineScentedAir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Boy Kisses, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Malec in the club, Pre-Malec, brief Magnus/Izzy, it's a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: Alec smiles at the man his sister was just making out with. Magnus smiles back. “It’s very nice to meet you, Alec. Your sister is a very good kisser.”Isabelle laughs. Alec swallows. “I’m better,” he hears himself saying. Where that bravery came from he has no idea, but from the glint of mischief in Magnus’ eye he thinks the bold move was a good one. Isabelle seems just as shocked by Alec’s break from character.“Care to prove it?”---Or, Izzy kisses Magnus first but Magnus is more interested in the tall dark and handsome brother she brought with her. AKA what happens when I hear the words "prove it" and link them to Malec.





	Like It's a Bad Word (Say My Name)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I've taken quite a break from this fandom but I've officially finished my Master's degree and have a life again...at least for a little while now. Alternate universe. Magnus/Izzy kiss is brief and only a plot device. Obviously Malec is endgame here. 
> 
> Title is from "Bad Word" by Panicland. Any and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy it!

“Put that down. We’re going out.” Isabelle stands with her hands on her hips while she stares Alec down. Clary’s face pokes out from behind her shoulder.

“We’re going to Pandemonium! Day off! Woo!” She’s so happy she’s practically beaming.

Alec takes one glace up at them and then looks back down at the paperwork in his hands. “I’ll pass.”

“You can’t pass. Dad’s already here and barking orders, which means if you don’t get moving we’re going to get roped into a patrol and I really just want to go dance. Now, if you please.” Isabelle looks ready to go out, her small frame wrapped in a tight black dress. She and Clary have already hidden their rune marks and both look anxious to be outside.

Alec sighs. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Oh! I can answer that! Because you work so hard you’ve practically forgotten what fun is,” Clary answers, still wisely hiding behind Isabelle. “Get a move on, Lightwood! We’re doing shots!”

Alec quirks his eyebrow at Isabelle who just sighs and shakes her head. “I know, she probably doesn’t need any alcohol. But you do. Now come on. Get up!” Alec finally complies, setting the report down and walking around his desk slowly. “You’re so slow; come on.” Isabelle and Clary each take one of his arms and drag him from the room.

They narrowly escape being called out for a patrol and run down the front steps of the church, meeting Simon, Jace, and Lydia outside. “Who’s ready for fun?” Clary calls, waving both hands in the air. If Alec had to guess, he’d say she already had a few drinks before they left.

Isabelle threads her arm through Alec’s, Jace grabs Clary’s hand, and then suddenly they’re off. As they walk through New York City, Alec admires the bustle of the Saturday night crowd. There’s so much life in the city that they’re always apart from, but tonight, as they walk on the streets, they get to be a part _of_ the activity. It’s strange to Alec, being seen by the mundanes, but he can’t help but like it. For whatever reason it feels right tonight.

They arrive at Pandemonium at 10:45 and Clary declares them all “too sober” and “in need of a drink.” Alec rolls his eyes but follows everyone to the bar. “Just a coke for me,” he calls over the loud music. The bartender nods and pours him a glass. When Alec tries to pay the girl shakes her head and points to a sign above the bar that reads SODA IS ON THE HOUSE, ALCOHOL IS ON YOU. He nods his appreciation and takes the drink.

“Why aren’t you drinking?” Isabelle calls into his ear. He takes a sip of his coke to prove a point but hears her scoffing over the music. “Not what I meant. You need to loosen up a little.”

Before he can respond, Clary pulls Isabelle out onto the dance floor. Alec watches the crowd, mildly engaged, as the rest of the gang follows suit. Soon, Alec is left at the bar watching everyone dance. He finishes his coke and is about to go join them when the most attractive man Alec has ever seen walks up to Isabelle and starts to dance with her. Well, Alec probably wouldn’t call what they’re doing dancing. More like bumping uglies while fully clothed.

His sister turns to face the man and pulls him close to kiss him. Alec can see Clary cheering while she dances with Jace not too far away and even Jace gives Isabelle a hard time. The man pulls away and smiles at Isabelle. As he looks up, he catches Alec’s eye and holds it. Their gazes lock and Alec feels like his heart is beating out of his chest because the man doesn’t look away. Instead, he licks his lips slowly and winks at Alec, beckoning him to the dance floor with a tilt of his head.

Alec’s throat has gone dry and he can see Isabelle and the man talking (the man’s eyes never leave Alec’s). “Oh, what the hell,” he says to himself. Alec turns to the bartender, orders a shot of whiskey and downs it in one go. Then, he strides onto the dance floor.

“Alec!” Clary exclaims happily when she catches sight of him. Alec smiles at her and hovers awkwardly, unsure of what to do or where to go. Thankfully, Isabelle is there to save him.

“Alec, this is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Magnus, this is my brother, Alec.”

Alec smiles at the man his sister was just making out with. Magnus smiles back. “It’s very nice to meet you, Alec. Your sister is a very good kisser.”

Isabelle laughs. Alec swallows. “I’m better,” he hears himself saying. Where that bravery came from he has no idea, but from the glint of mischief in Magnus’ eye he thinks the bold move was a good one. Isabelle seems just as shocked by Alec’s break from character.

“Care to prove it?”

Alec blinks, recovers, and nods. “Why not?” Alec is taller than Magnus by almost half a foot and so he finds it easy to maneuver him. Isabelle steps away and Magnus moves toward Alec, shifting his weight onto his toes so he can lean into the kiss. But Alec surprises him by wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist and guiding him backwards. They sidestep around couples and somehow make it through the crowd without bumping into anyone, Alec’s eyes glued to Magnus’.

Magnus lets out a small sound when his back touches one of the walls. Alec’s free hand plants on the wall next to Magnus’ head while the other grips his hip, his thumb brushing against the skin just beneath Magnus’ shirt.

Magnus licks his lips in anticipation and grasps the lapels on Alec’s black button-down, trying to pull him in. He goes slowly, letting Magnus marinate in the desire for a kiss. He pauses with their lips inches away, his head tilted to the left so his nose grazes the skin of Magnus’ cheek. Magnus tries to close the space but Alec pulls away, teasing him.

Finally, Magnus relents and leans back against the wall, tilting his head back to look up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Alec smiles, his tongue darting to lick across his bottom lip as he surveys the man before him. He leans in again, slowly, and moves his free hand from the wall to grasp the hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck. He pulls right before he kisses Magnus, so his lips are parted on a gasp and Alec can slot their lips together perfectly.

The kiss isn’t earth shattering but it’s also not exactly G-rated either. Alec kisses with his whole body, throwing himself into it and dominating Magnus’s senses until even the noise of the club fades away. Magnus pulls Alec closer and tilts his head and suddenly they’re connected from forehead to toe.

His body is hot against Magnus’s and solid. He’s built like a truck and could definitely pick Magnus up and hold him against this wall if he wanted to (Magnus runs his palms along Alec’s biceps just to be sure and _yes,_ he’s sure).

Magnus must have been in the club for a while because Alec can feel sweat against his forehead. He doesn’t mind. Magnus’s mouth is warm and inviting and he kisses like he knows exactly what he’s doing (Alec has very little idea what he’s doing, but somehow this newfound boldness also comes with a shred of finesse). Magnus’s hands drag down his chest and around his back, tugging at the fabric until the skin of his back is exposed. Alec shivers when his fingers start trailing up his spine and along his waistband.

Alec pulls away first, his spit-slick lips flashing in the club lights. Magnus looks up at him with half-lidded eyes. He grins. “I think you just might be correct.” Alec tilts his head in confusion. “You’re a better kisser than your sister, Alec.”

“Alexander,” he corrects (he hasn’t gone by his full name in years but something compels him to use his full name with the warlock. He wonders if it has anything with his desire to hear the warlock moaning his name).

Magnus smiles. He leans into Alec and presses his lips to his ear. “Alexander.” The word makes Alec’s knees weak and he tightens his hold on Magnus’s hip. “Maybe we should continue this at my place?”

Alec bites his lip. On the one hand, Magnus is incredibly attractive and he wants very much to go with him. On the other, Alec is a Shadowhunter and Magnus is a Downworlder. Angels and demons aren’t meant to mix but, then again, there’s something about Magnus that makes him want to defy all laws of reason. “What do you say, little Nephilim?”

Alec squashes the lingering doubt and nods. “Let’s go,” he says. Magnus beams and grabs his hand, throwing up a portal right in the middle of the club and pulling Alec through.

Walking through portals has always been comforting to Alec. It feels like jumping into a cool lake on a warm night, refreshing and pleasant. He closes his eyes and uses the split second it takes to walk through the portal to clear his mind. It prevents him from getting too in his head about what could happen on the other side.

On the other side of the portal, Magnus’s apartment is as silent as the club was loud. It’s almost jarring when Alec steps through, but Magnus’s hand is soft in his and it helps ground him in the unfamiliar space. His ears are ringing but he ignores it. “Welcome to my humble abode.” Magnus drops his hand in order to turn a circle, arms spread as if showing off his apartment.

Alec takes in the décor in a cursory glance around the room (while he also notes possible entry/exit points because he can’t _quite_ escape his training even on his night off) and then settles on Magnus. The man just _looks_ like he belongs in the space. It’s as if the apartment was decorated specifically to complement Magnus in all his glory.

And, wow, now that Alec’s getting a look at Magnus in brighter light he’s completely blown away. From the top of his black hair to the point of his perfect shoes, Magnus is stunning. His artfully coiffed hair frames his face and Alec is kind of in awe with how beautiful he is. Suddenly Alec feels out of his league.

Magnus steps up to him and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close so their bodies are flush from the chest down. He looks down at Magnus, speechless. “Hello, Alexander,” Magnus says, eyes searching Alec’s for something.

“Hi,” Alec manages back, though his voice is low and his breath hitches at the end of the singular syllable. He smiles weakly.

Magnus chuckles. “What happened to the self-assured Nephilim I met two minutes ago?” There’s no heat to his words and he looks amused and intrigued rather than upset.

“The alcohol wore off?” He runs his hands through his hair and tilts his head back to look at the ceiling. Magnus waits patiently while he composes himself. He breathes deeply to try and calm his frantically beating heart. No one has ever made him feel this way before and he feels drawn to Magnus. He wants to know more about this warlock but, more critical, he wants to know more about how Magnus feels under his touch.

Alec takes another deep breath and looks back down at him. Biting his lip, he reaches one hand out to graze his fingers against Magnus’ cheek. He watches as Magnus’s eyes close at the touch and his breath seems to catch in his throat, so he does it again in a longer stroke, running his fingers down Magnus’s cheek and along his jaw. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers.

Magnus’s eyes open and a wide smile plays out across his lips. “Alexander—“ he starts.

Alec shakes his head. He leans down and kisses Magnus, effectively cutting off his sentence. Alec skates his fingers down to wrap around the back of Magnus’s neck and pull him in closer. Their lips part and Magnus’s tongue glides against his own and Alec’s breath catches in his throat. He pulls back to regain his breath and watches Magnus try to chase his lips. It’s exhilarating.

Alec licks his lips while Magnus appears to regain his composure. Magnus looks up at him with mixed lust and curiosity, as if he’s not quite sure what to make of the man in front of him. On the one hand, Alec seems tentative, hesitant, as if he’s unsure of what he’s doing. On the other hand, if that’s the case then he’s a fast learner because his simple touches have Magnus already half-hard in his pants.

Magnus sets his hands on Alec’s hips and pushes back so he can look at him properly. “May I offer you a drink, Alexander?”

Alec licks his lips again and shakes his head. “I want to know what my name sounds like when you’re moaning it.” Magnus looks completely shell-shocked and Alec just stands there, heart beating in his chest, wondering if he said the wrong thing.

But Magnus quickly regains his composure and nods. “Or that. We can do that instead.” He pulls Alec over to the couch and climbs onto his lap. His hands wrap around Alec’s neck as he pulls him closer, slotting their lips together.

Alec grips his hips, fingers catching against bare skin. Magnus grinds against his hips and his eyes roll back into his head. He’s no longer a conscious being. All he can do is feel. Lips against his, skin against his, hips against his. Sweat dripping from Magnus’s hair, falling to his forehead, sliding down his cheek. The catch of fabric separating them at the chest and hip. Teeth gripping his lip and tugging, demanding entrance, demanding submission.

Alec groans and tries to nip Magnus’s lip. He misses. “New at this?” Magnus asks gently, not judgmental merely curious. 

Alec chuckles. “What gave it away?”

Magnus ducks his head and sucks a path down Alec’s throat. “Don’t worry,” he mumbles into the crook of his neck. “I’ll be gentle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think or come say hi on [tumblr](http://thepinescentedair.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
